Echoes
by Moonlight Kristallblaue
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Grimmhime. OOC. Los recuerdos de Orihime y su relación con el sexto espada, antes de que sus amigos llegaran a Hueco Mundo. Siguiendo un poco la línea de la canción Echoes, ending 24 del anime.


**Disclaimer**: Bleach y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Tite Kubo-sensei.

* * *

Bueeeeno chicas, esta vez vengo con un one-shot Grimmhime que ya había anunciado en mi historia "También en la siguiente vida" que por cierto no he podido continuar por falta de tiempo :c pero pronto ¡pronto, lo prometo! Y bueno, les advierto que aquí Grimmjow es un poco menos. . . agresivo, creo. Por eso lo de OOC. Igual , espero que les guste. Obviamente como sugerencia pueden escuchar la canción: Echoes, en voz del seiyuu de Grimmji, ello fue lo que me inspiró para esta historia :)

* * *

**Echoes / One-shot**

Las frías e inmaculadas paredes de Las noches aparecían vaporosamente ante mis ojos. No tuve que mirar dos veces para darme cuenta que de nuevo usaba aquel atuendo monocromático. La luna gris y triste iluminaba aquellas dunas sin vida, seguramente llenas de horribles memorias.

Había perdido la cuenta de los días, y realmente no esperaba que nadie viniese por mí, así era mejor ¿cierto? ; me repetía una y otra vez mientras observaba la enorme y luminosa esfera entre los barrotes de mi habitación.

–Aizen-sama ha ordenado que salgas a caminar. Es posible que estar aquí mucho tiempo dañe tu salud, mujer. –Ulquiorra como siempre me hablaba carente de expresiones, su voz, sus ojos, incluso sus movimientos eran fríos y calculados. Su presencia ya no era nada nuevo y me había acostumbrado a sus llegadas repentinas.

–Sí. –Me había acostumbrado a responder a cuantas oraciones me dijeran, carente de expresiones, también.

–Es obvio que no puedes escapar, pero si lo intentaras. . . ¡Grimmjow! –gritó el espada de ojos verdes llamándolo.

–No me hables como si pudieras ordenarme. –Chasqueó la lengua en señal de tedio y molestia. Entrando por la puerta, haciendo que sus pasos resonaran, algo que definitivamente el cuarto espada jamás haría. La sobriedad de Ulquiorra contrastaba con la chispeante agresividad azul del sexto espada.

–Y que sea un paseo largo, mujer. –Me ordenó mi carcelero. –Así Aizen-sama estará complacido.

–Pero, ¿por qué tú. . .no? –ciertos ojos verdes, afilados como un cuchillo me traspasaron.

–Tengo cosas que hacer. –Y se fue, dejándome un tanto aterrorizada. Creía conocer un poco al encargado de mis comidas y ropa; la rutina monótona e incluso sus acciones podía predecirlas sin preocupación alguna, pero esto. . . esto era distinto.

Así transcurrió el tiempo, la rutina había llegado y con ello sabía que casi todos los días, el espada de cabello azul vendría por mí; y me llevaría a la parte norte del palacio. La parte en donde el desquiciado de Aizen había construido un paisaje soleado e incluso un jardín.

–¡Muévete! –una áspera voz me sacó de mi ensimismamiento, provenía de mi nuevo "acompañante".

–¡Sí! –respondí apresurándome a la salida.

–Sí, sí, sí ¿qué no sabes decir otra cosa? –me instó, cruzando sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza. Caminando sin mucho ánimo. –En todo este tiempo sólo has dicho eso. Agradece que estoy aquí, mujer.

–Mi nombre es Orihime. –Reproché envalentonada, quizá debido al aire fresco, quizá a que me inspiraba mucho menos miedo que los demás. Lo había visto herido, inconscientemente sabía que no era inmune y que. . . me había necesitado.

–¿Pero qué has dicho? –me encaró sin previo aviso, el azul eléctrico flameaba entre sus pupilas. –Yo no soy el estúpido de Ulquiorra. –Escupió casi entre dientes.

–Lo siento, yo. . . –comencé a decir, atontada ciertamente por las consecuencias.

–Y por eso, tu castigo será peor. –Abrí los ojos como platos debido al terror que comenzó a correr por todas mis venas, la sangre huyó de mi rostro.

–¿Q-q-qué? –no podía articular palabra alguna. ¡No! ¡El no podía hacerme daño! Ellos me necesitaban ¿verdad? De pronto escuché algo inesperado, una carcajada. Sádica, cruel pero bastante sonora. Sólo como Grimmjow podría hacerlo. Sus manos aprisionaron mi cintura y me atrajo de lleno a su cuerpo.

–Como extrañaba el cálido bombeo de un corazón vivo, lo caliente de la sangre y. . . lo sonrosado en esos labios. –Con curiosidad atisbé levemente sus ojos. Sorpresivamente los mantenía cerrados, claro que no borraba ese ceño fruncido. ¿Qué? Él estaba diciendo eso. Sí claro, Hime. Y probablemente en cinco minutos Ulquiorra-chan llegará con galletas y té. Sus manos me aferraron con un dejo de ansiedad. Y por alguna extraña razón dejé de sentir miedo. –¿Por qué crees que me ofrecí a esto?

–¿Uh? –lo miré directamente, esta vez el azul intenso de sus ojos me congeló. Llevó una de mis manos a su brazo, justo en donde yo lo había curado.

–Fue justo en ese instante. –Mi cerebro comenzó a trabajar a una velocidad inimaginable, ¿justo en ese instante? No recordaba más que miradas de desprecio o de indiferencia.

–Es absurdo. –Me negué aún entre sus fuertes brazos.

–Y esto ¿lo es? –Musitó con voz seductora, aterciopelada y ronca. Centímetros antes de tocar mis labios. Claramente, y podría jurar, mi corazón se detuvo.

–¡No! –grité sin control, sacando las pocas fuerzas que aún me quedaban. Colocando mi mano entre su pecho y yo. –No. . . –susurré de nuevo. Las lágrimas rodaron, traicioneras, sobre mis mejillas. Siempre había soñado, que mi primer beso sería con Kurosaki-kun. No aquí, no en un lugar así, no quería un recuerdo así. El silencio después de mi ensordecedora negación fue aplastante. Bruscamente se alejó de mí y se marchó sin decir palabra.

Si mis cuentas eran correctas, había pasado una semana sin que Grimmjow apareciera. Era obvio que preguntárselo al cuarto espada sería como suicidio. Sólo me quedaba esperar sobre el frío e inhóspito piso de mi celda.

–La verdad eso es estúpidamente aburrido, sentarte ahí y ya. –Giré inmediatamente la cabeza, haciendo flotar mi naranja cabellera sobre el aire. Su voz era inconfundible, así como el tono en que se burlaba de todo. Ulquiorra lo observó cuidadosamente y después desapareció. Estaba muda de la impresión, ¿qué era este extraño cosquilleo en mi estómago? ¿por qué me ponía tan feliz de verle? –No piensas saludarme, yo creía que las princesas eran educadas. –Paradójicamente se acostó en mi sofá y subió los pies a la pequeña mesa. Tan grosero como siempre.

–Hola. –Intenté sonar indiferente, pero fracasé estrepitosamente; un ligero matiz de emoción se traslució en mi voz. Conocía bien el camino habitual al jardín, sin embargo algo no andaba bien. Grimmjow procuraba por todos los medios no esforzarse demasiado. –¿Qué es eso? –señalé maliciosamente, justo cuando bajo la guardia moví con suavidad aquellas telas. Mis pupilas vibraron de la sorpresa: un enorme tajo, probablemente de una zampakutou , lo atravesaba por el costado izquierdo. Violentamente me empujo y cubrió la herida de nuevo. La fiereza animal en su mirada me asustó un poco. Era como un gatito herido, sufría pero si tratabas de ayudarlo te rasguñaría.

–No me dijiste nada.

–No tengo porque contarte mis cosas, Orihime. –El eco de mi nombre saliendo de su garganta con tan seductora voz me dejó fuera de combate.

–Cierto. –Acepté un poco dolida. Era casi imposible que hubiese podido desarrollar alguna especie de amistad con él ¿verdad? No pude seguir debatiéndome, un hilillo de sangre escurría por su torso. Al parecer el torpe vendaje que había improvisado no había detenido nada. Se desplomó frente a mis ojos, increíblemente. Lo llevé a rastras hacia una esquina, sabía que no debían vernos o se aprovecharían de su debilidad y. . . podrían matarlo. Así era la diversión en este infierno blanco. –Eres un estúpido. –Lo regañé con las lágrimas empañando mis ojos. –Debiste pedirme ayuda, idiota orgulloso. –Me quejé, ¿Qué me pasaba? ¿Acaso el influjo de Las noches me había cambiado? Sus ojos se habían cerrado, y los borbotones de sangre continuaban manando de aquella piel dura como el hierro. Un resplandor nos ilumino. –Por favor, por favor. –Suplicaba. –Escúchame, escúchame ¡Grimmjow! –grité desesperada ante la falta de respuesta.

–Escúchalo, escúchalo la melodía creada de nuestras discusiones. Escúchame, escúchame, convertiré esto en sonido. Mi voz acaba débilmente_, pero algún día se volverá fuerte_. –Una sonrisa de lado, descarada y socarrona se dibujó entre sus labios y la máscara a su costado.

–No es momento de ponerse poético, tonto. –Limpié mis lágrimas. Jamás habría pensado que esto podría pasar. Un bruto violento como el sexto espada había logrado sobresaltar a mi corazón.–Las personas normales, agradecen.

–No soy una persona, mucho menos normal. –Contradijo, con el orgullo herido y su habitual ceño fruncido, pero sin borrar la sonrisa. –¿Qué tienes contra la poesía? Creí que Ulquiorra te leía libros en su tiempo libre. –Solté una carcajada divertida. –Ahí está, con eso me atrapaste, mujer. –Fijó sus ojos sobre los míos, su cabeza descansaba sobre mi regazo. –¿Sabes lo qué es vivir eternamente en la oscuridad? ¿el frío de la soledad y la dureza de un orgullo que te ayuda a no morir? No había nadie que escuchara, y me importaba poco. Hasta ahora. –Dejé el temor de lado y deslicé con suavidad mis dedos sobre la blancura macabra de la máscara. Me incliné con cuidado, logrando que una cortina naranja nos cubriera a ambos. La frialdad de sus labios fue una sorpresa, no obstante eran suaves. Furtivamente sus manos se colocaron sobre mis mejillas presionándolas, logrando un primer beso agitado, pasional y violento al mismo tiempo que transmitían ansiedad y ternura. Se separó sin muchas ganas. Sentía la sangre acumulada en mis mejillas. –Podría comerte así. –Soltó sin pensarlo. –Eres adorable y me incitas a pensamientos no muy sanos. ¿Sabes? –trazó un camino de caricias de mi cuello y justo antes de llegar más allá, paró. –Pero es mi deber protegerte, incluso de mí. Aunque suene aburrido.

La voz de Grimmjow desapareció con los primeros rayos del día, al igual que todo eso. Eran simples recuerdos. Después de todo y al final, fue bastante doloroso verlo pelear con Kurosaki-kun. Fue como dividirme a la mitad aunque el sufrimiento fue mucho peor. Me incorporé sobre mi cama, un día normal en Karakura me esperaba. Al igual que Kurosaki-kun, Tatsuki-chan, Sado-kun e Ishida-kun, nada de espadas, arena o una enorme luna. Nunca me preguntaron sobre lo sucedido en Hueco Mundo, y yo nunca hablé. Todos dieron por muerto al sexto espada, yo simplemente no puedo imaginarlo._ Algún día se volverá fuerte. . ._ lo prometiste ¿verdad?

_Escúchame, escúchame delante de ti cómo imaginabas._

* * *

Y. . . ¿qué tal? ¿merezco review? D:

Ya saben, sugerencias, quejas u opiniones en la cajita de ahí abajo :)

Nos leemos pronto, Moon~


End file.
